This invention relates to a lever fitting-type connector used, for example, for electrically connecting a motor of an automobile to an inverter.
There have been extensively used lever fitting-type connectors of the type, in which female and male connectors are provisionally fitted together, and then a connecting lever is pivotally moved to completely fit the two connectors together, and in this condition this connecting lever is locked by a fitting detection member so as to hold the two connectors in the completely-fitted condition.
In this lever fitting-type connector, the fitting detection member, having a slider portion and a lock portion, is slidably mounted on the male connector. As a method of confirming whether or not the fitting detection member is located in a proper lock position, there has been proposed a method in which the operator confirms with the eyes whether or not the fitting detection member is disposed flush with the connecting lever (see, for example, JP-A-8-241759 (Paragraph [0034], FIG. 6(c)).
However, this method has the following disadvantages.
Firstly, whether or not the fitting detection member is disposed flush with the connecting lever is merely judged with the eyes, and therefore there is a risk that some operators may make an error in judgment.
Secondly, particularly when the connector is used in a situation in which a space is severely limited or in an environment in which illumination facilities are inadequate, there is encountered a problem with the efficiency of the operation.
It is an object of this invention to provide a lever fitting-type connector capable of overcoming the above disadvantages.